Memoirs of a Strange Adolescence
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Student exchange program, this story will follow the American kids in Japen and the Japenese kids in America.
1. Summary 2

I always thought that if you felt for someone a specific way for a long time, you always felt that way for someone, never changing, always at peace

I always thought that if you felt for someone a specific way for a long time, you always felt that way for someone, never changing, always at peace. If that's some, then why is it, when new situations and people come into your life, nothing ever stays the way you want it too.

Maybe its life, maybe it's a curse.

And maybe its destiny.

**Author's Note: This is the second summary, I hope this suffices.**


	2. Drive to the Airport

Author's Note: I hope you will enjoy, I decided to step away from fantasy and go more realistic

**Author's Note: I hope you will enjoy, I decided to step away from fantasy and go more realistic. **

—Charlotte Manson—

I looked out the tinted bus window as the AC continued to give me goose bumps.

"Can someone please lower the AC?" no one hears me.

Typical.

I look at Nikki sleeping next to me; her usually straight and neat pixie hair is sticking to her face as she buries herself in the thick plush blanket her mother gave her.

Unbelievable. Who the hell falls asleep, in a freezing bus, at 4 pm?!

I always wondered why Nikki was given an American name when she was Korean, very unusual.

Of course, she is a very unusually person, eating hot sauce with popcorn and wearing and dancing in the rain in your bathing suit.

I pity her mother, stuck with such a weird daughter.

She must get it from her father, who, by the way, is not Korean, but American, hence to American first and last name.

Ah well, at least she looks like a Korean/Japanese/Chinese person, I can't really tell the different, sue me.

I really should have brought a sweater with me. I look down at my silk red ¾ shirt and skinny black jeans. My feat was adorned with silver bejeweled red ballet flats I got at a NYC.

Note to self-next time I go to NYC, IF I go back to NYC, bring LOTS of money.

I heard "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade blasting from Andrew's ipod as he munched on a Rice Krispies bar as he watched Scary Movie 2 that was showing on the TV, I scoff,

I mean come on! How can you eat when two priests and a little deformed girl keep throwing up on each other?

The first one was better.

I was about to tie my red hair back when I here my cell phone ringing-I got a text message.

It was from Matt, it showed a poster of a girl drinking coke from a bottle, the poster was plastered on a hot dog stand and a man was taking his order in front of the poster, you couldn't see the coke bottle so it looked like the girl was sucking the man's-

God Matt needs help. Oh look, there's a message with it.

_This girl's sucking on more then just a coke bottle, heh Charlotte?_

I text message him back.

_You are such a pig! _

He answers back.

_No I'm not, I'm just being a boy. _

I steamed up, how dare he use that as an excuse?!

_That is not a valid excuse, Ace is a boy and he's a not a pig._

Matt smirked at my direction from across the lane

_Why Charlotte, if I didn't know better I'd say you LUV____him._

Oh it's on now Matthew!

—Heidi Hindenburg—

By the looks of it, Lotti and Matt are having a text fight. It's so obvious they like each other, hell, even naive Nikki knows that. I look down at the book I was reading, it's Twilight. Bella and Edward are talking in the cafeteria.

Oh, I hope I can find a guy like Edward… anyway.

New York City was so big! I almost got lost, luckily I ran into this really nice old man who showed me where the transit station was.

I looked out the window-the sun was rising outside, but a chill was still in the air. I pulled on my brown cashmere sweater as I watched Scary Movie 2

The first one was better.

—Andrew Bingham—

Sarah is talking to her mom; I swear her mother is a psycho! Always calling every five minutes and making sure she's not dead. It's too bad that Sarah's too nice of a person to tell her the buzz off.

Mrs. Abraham sure is lucky to have such an obedient daughter. Of course I don't blame her for being worried, a foreign exchange program between Ardsley Middle School and Azumano Middle can make you a bit jittery, especially when your only daughter is the one leaving.

We're not supposed to bring food with us, since we all have a feast in NYC, but Sarah's mom still packed all of Costco in here luggage bags.

I wonder if all Indian moms are like that.

That's it, I can't watch this anymore-I'm referring to the movie.

My cell phone rings-a text message. I looked at the suggestive picture of a girl drinking a coke and a message from Matt to go with it.

_Is this picture isn't THAT bad, but Charlotte's being a bitch about it._

I texted him back.

_Don't put me in your fight, besides, just let her cool down._

A minute later I get his reply.

_All right, but I swear her temper is gonna kill someone someday._

A blush suddenly hits my face as I start laughing.

Why, you may ask, am I laughing?

It's because I just realized I'm sitting right next to him and yet I'm wasting battery power by texting him.

"What's so funny?" Matt asks, obvious wondering if I had gone insane.

Not that it mattered to him; in fact would probably make life more fun for him.

"I just realized that you're right next to me and yet I'm texting you." He raises his eyebrow and gives me a "and that's wrong how?"

Another piece of evidence pointing that he's might be either mentally retarded or a high on Red Bull again.

Not that it mattered to me.

—Nikki Dawson—

Urg…my hair's all mussy! I try to smooth my hair down but it continues to stick up. I shove my hand in my back pack and rummage around until I feel a smooth plastic rectangle with dull points.

I pull it out to reveal my pink 6 inch comb. I racking it effortlessly through my hair and put it back it.

It pays to have short hair.

I turn to see Charlotte looking out the window with a scowl on her face, I wonder what's wrong.

"Hi Charlotte…" I said timidly, Charlotte's my friend and all, but she is really headstrong and can be brash at times so it's like dancing on a mine field when being around her.

"It's just…Matt!" she huffed as I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Not this again, why don't they just admit they like each other.

—Matthew Anderson—

My god that woman is a pain the neck, doesn't she have anything better to do than knock down everything I do.

Why did she even come along for the exchange program?! I looked out the window as I thought of several reasons why.

1. She's a stalker-_Naw…she's not sneaky at all…_

2. She has nothing better to do.-_She's filthy rich and lives on an estate with a pool, pond, trampoline, plasma screen TV and a huge library_

3. She came to make sure Nikki and Sarah were safe.-_Maybe…but she wouldn't waste her time doing nice things, she's WAY too cold._

4. Maybe she does like me.-_…_

I didn't know how to react to that, I didn't even know why I put that thought in my head, sure Andrew and Heidi have been teasing me about how Charlotte and I are very compatible-seeing as we're both loud and "don't take crap from anybody."

Why am I even thinking about it! I bury myself in my jacket as I say one last comment before letting the movie hog my attention.

"Could someone turn down the AC?"

—Sarah Abraham—

Oh good, the AC's off. I smile as mom continues to bombard me with questions.

"How you are doing Amani?" Amani is my house name, In school everyone calls me Sarah, but at home and church, everyone calls Amani.

"I'm alright mom, and remember it's 'How **are you** doing?'" she clicks her tongue.

"Amani, I was born in India and I speak Malayalam, you know that!" I chuckle as I respond.

"I know, but you should at least learn how to speak the proper." She, finally, says bye and gives the phone to dad.

"Hi daddy!" I said cheerfully, what can I say, I'm daddy's little girl.

"Hi Amani, are you ok? Excited for the exchange program?" I nod, then blush realizing he can't see me.

"Yes dad, very much."

"Well be safe ok? Even though your parents aren't there you better be on your best behavior."

"Alright daddy, bye!"

"Bye." I hear the dial tone as I sigh. Heidi looks at me as she gives me a small bag of barbeque chips. I take to happily and I start to watch Scary Movie 2.

I liked to first on better.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed and no I do not have anything against Scary Movie 2, I personally liked it, I just thought it would be funny to make almost everyone not like it.**

**Aww well, I guess my sense of humor isn't very good. Please review, praise, con crit, even flame I don't really care.**


End file.
